


Armor

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Camilla's armor does its job.





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikoGalatea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/gifts).



Sure, Camilla knew she could wear something a little warmer, a little more royal, and a little more... there. But her outfit was practical for combat, combat practice, and (most importantly) for drawing attention both on and off the battlefield. Any additional attention she attracted was promptly subtracted from the attention paid to Leo, and especially to sweet Elise. And to her beloved Corrin, of course. 

Besides, Camilla thought as she stretched and climbed out of the steaming hot bath she'd been soaking in before starting to put on her clothing and armor, it was a damned good look, too.


End file.
